1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drilling fluid additive and more specifically, a continuous liquid phase of drilling fluids consisting of syrup solids and a liquid medium wherein the syrup solids are first heated to evaporate the water prior to being admixed with the liquid medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various drilling applications and additives in the art that combine carbohydrates with a plurality of different ingredients. These formulations have provided for moderate results.
There are also various ingredients combined to provide for a continuous liquid phase of a drilling fluid. In the past, water, diesel oil, synthetic oils and combinations of oils and emulsions have been used as the continuous liquid phase of drilling fluids with inefficient to moderate results.
A drilling fluid with water as the continuous liquid phase has many economical advantages. Water is plentiful, non-polluting and environmentally friendly when properly maintained. It is very important that the additives mixed with the water are also non-polluting and environmentally friendly. Fluid loss additives, lubricants, dispersants, shale and formation inhibitors should also be non-polluting and environmentally friendly. A fluid that has higher concentrations of these additives typically has higher toxicity and subsequently has a lower LC50 number.
Using diesel oil as a continuous liquid phase of a drilling fluid is economical, but environmentally hazardous. Drill cuttings must be contained and remediated, as well as earthen pits are contaminated with the diesel oil and salt water used, adding to the costs and inefficiency of diesel based fluids.
Using a synthetic hydrocarbon or specific olefin for the continuous liquid phase of the drilling fluid has its advantages, however, these synthetic oils are expensive and in short supply.
The present invention provides for an economically efficient and environmentally safe drilling fluid additive and can also function as the continuous liquid phase of the drilling fluid. The present invention also provides for a drilling fluid additive that provides the advantages of lubrication and wellbore stability.